Simplify the following expression: $5\sqrt{176}$.
Explanation: First, try to factor a perfect square out of the radical. $= 5\sqrt{176}$ $= 5\sqrt{16 \cdot 11}$ Separate the radical and simplify. $= 5\sqrt{16} \cdot \sqrt{11}$ $= 5 \cdot 4 \cdot \sqrt{11}$ $= 20\sqrt{11}$